Petites discussions entre amis
by Svetlana Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Remus a un problème. Il se confie à James. Evidemment, celui-ci va tout faire pour l'aider mais va-t-il y arriver ?


_Encore un One-shot et Oh, surprise ! c'est encore un Remus/Sirius ( oui, ça frise l'obsession... mais c'est tellement bon )_

_Evidemment, c'est un slash ( même s'il est léger ), donc bye-bye les homophobes..._

_Ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour convaincre 'Mus et Sirius qu'ils seraient plus heureux avec moi plutôt que JKR ( en tout cas, ils ne seraient pas morts ), mais non, ils refusent toujours de m'appartenir, à croire qu'ils sont masos... Bah tant pis, je m'amuse bien avec eux quand même..._

* * *

**Petites discussions entre amis - ou comment James est devenu notre dieu**

* * *

-"James. Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, Moony. Je t'écoute.

-Euh, seul à seul. Désolé Lily.

-Y'a pas de problème, je vous laisse entre gars.

-Merci.

-Alors, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème, 'Mus ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-Allez, racontes.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de… de… euh…

-De quoi ?

-De… l'homosexualité.

-Euh, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire.

-Est-ce que ça te dégoûte ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, moi ça ne m'attire pas du tout, mais… Non, ça ne me dégoûte pas, en fait. Oui, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Tu crois que tu es homo ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! Et bien, si c'est ce qui te plait, tant mieux pour toi. Tu crains d'être rejeté, c'est ça.

-Entre autre, oui.

-Entre autre ? Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse ?

-Je suis… Je suis amoureux. Enfin, je crois.

-Mais, c'est génial ça. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

-Oh, évidemment, il n'est pas gay.

-Non, et…

-Il y a encore un autre problème ? Dis donc, tu les accumules. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr. Alors ?

-C'est… c'est… Je…

-Allez, je ne vais pas te mordre.

-Non, ça c'est plutôt ma spécialité…

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ?

-C'est très gênant à dire. Et j'ai peur des réactions que…

-Stop ! Raconte, j'ai dit que ça ne me dégoûtait pas.

-JecroisbienquejesuisamoureuxdeSirius.

-Euh, tu peux répéter plus lentement et en articulant, parce que là, je n'ai absolument rien compris.

-Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de… de…

-Oui ?

-Sirius.

-Quoi !?!

-Je savais bien que tu le prendrais mal et que… que… Tu ne vas plus vouloir me parler ni que je reste avec vous. Et tu vas aller dire à Sirius de ne plus m'approcher. Et tu penses que de toute façon je ne suis qu'un monstre et… et…

-Oh, Moony ! T'arrête ta parano… Ce n'est pas que je le prends mal, mais je suis surpris. C'est tout, OK ?

-Oui. Mais tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein ?

-Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne le ferais pas contre ta volonté.

-Merci, Prongs.

-Mais, tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il est cent pour cent hétéro…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Comment…

-Il va sans dire qu'il aime les femmes, ça c'est certain. Mais, je me suis déjà demandé s'il n'était pas aussi attiré par les mecs.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Une impression. Des regards envers certains gars. Et il faut bien dire que ce n'est pas le type le plus respectueux avec les filles. Il largue ses petites amies dès qu'il a couché avec, ce qui n'est jamais long, vu qu'il ne sort qu'avec des…

-Gourgandines ?

-Oui… Bref, je me demande s'il ne marcherait pas un peu à voile et à vapeur.

-Belle façon détournée de dire que tu penses qu'il est bi…

-Mais je ne suis absolument pas sûr de ce que j'avance, alors ne te fais pas trop d'idée, Moony.

-Je ne me suis jamais fait d'idée à ce sujet. Mais là, avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je risque de m'en faire…

-Je pourrais essayer de savoir ce qu'il en est, si tu veux.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui. Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, si je peux t'aider à régler un de tes problèmes, je le ferai.

-Merci, James, je t'adore."

--

**PoV Remus :**

--

Ça fait maintenant trois jours, que cette discussion a eu lieu et James n'a toujours pas réussi à découvrir quoi que ce soit concernant l'éventuelle bisexualité de Sirius. Je commence à me dire qu'il s'est fait des idées et que je me fais de faux espoirs. Et puis même, s'il l'est, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je pourrais l'intéresser. Après tout, nous sommes peut-être trop bons amis pour que je l'attire.

Malgré mes incertitudes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêver encore et toujours à Sirius. Des rêves osés. Mais aussi des rêves romantiques. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe accroît l'amour que je porte à mon beau Padfoot. Ce matin encore, je n'ai put détacher mon regard de son corps parfait quand je l'ai vu sortir de la salle de bain, ruisselant d'eau et uniquement "vêtu" d'une serviette éponge attachée autour de sa taille. Oh !, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras à ce moment-là et caresser son torse musclé.

Rien que d'y penser, je…

-"MOONY !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, Sirius.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, ça devait être une pensée agréable vu le sourire que tu affiches…"

"Oh oui, si tu savais à quel point."

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de lui parler, il est reparti dans ses rêves, Pad'.

-Non, je vous écoute.

-Ah, vraiment. Et qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Euh…

-J'avais raison, tu es vraiment ailleurs.

-Peut-être qu'il est amoureux.

-Non, Wormtail, je ne suis pas amoureux…

-Si tu le dis.

-Dîtes, les gars, en parlant d'amour. Je voulais vous poser une question.

-Je rêve ou Prongs a l'air embarrassé…

-Non, je crois vraiment qu'il ne se sent pas très à l'aise effectivement.

-Bon, vous me laissez parler oui ou non ?

-Vas-y, on t'écoute James.

-Bien. Il y a quelques jours, je parlais avec une personne qui m'a demandé ce que je pensais de l'homosexualité ou de la bisexualité et je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Et je me demandais ce que vous en pensiez…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé de quitter Lily pour un mec ?

-Très spirituel, Sirius. Et non, je ne vais pas quitter Lily. Je voulais juste connaître votre avis à ce sujet, c'est tout. Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, ce n'est absolument pas grave. En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mon oncle en est.

-De quoi, Worm' ?

-Mon oncle, le frère de mon père, est gay. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ça.

-Moi non plus.

-Et toi, Padfoot ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Comme ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Par curiosité.

-Ça ne regarde personne ce que je pense.

-D'accord. Pas la peine de m'agresser.

-Je vais faire un tour."

--

**PoV Sirius : **

--

Mais pourquoi faut-il que James trouve toujours le moyen de poser les questions qui fâchent ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ce qu'on pense sur l'homosexualité ou sur le fait d'être bi ? Si ça l'amuse, tant mieux pour lui, mais moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pas qu'il ait eu l'air de moquer des homos, mais c'est pour moi, un sujet très délicat.

Je ne le suis pas. Mais, plusieurs fois, je me suis senti attiré par des gars. Mais j'aime indubitablement les femmes. Oh oui, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans présence féminine mais pas forcément dans mon lit. Non, je n'ai aucune honte à imaginer y mettre un homme un jour même si jusqu'à présent je ne l'ai partagé qu'avec des jeunes filles faciles et prêtes à tout pour coucher avec moi.

Non, je n'ai aucune honte à imaginer mettre un homme dans mon lit, mais je ne suis pas prêt à parler de ma bisexualité avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec James.

Justement, quand on parle du loup ( ou qu'on pense au cerf, dans le cas présent ), le voilà.

-"Pad'.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester seul un moment. C'est trop demander ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu deviens agressif tout à coup ?

-J'ai envie de rester seul, c'est tout.

-Non. Tu me caches quelque chose. Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Sirius… C'est à cause de ma question que tu réagis comme ça, non ?

-…

-Sirius, est-ce…

-Putain, mais tu vas me lâcher avec tes questions ! Tu me fais vraiment chier, James !

-Merde ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

-Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Mouais…

-Bon, ben, je te laisse tranquille alors. À plus tard.

-À plus."

Ouais, c'est ça, va-t-en. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre Prongs, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment. Car même s'il dit ne pas être dérangé par ça, j'ai quand même peur de sa réaction, ainsi que de celle de Remus et Peter. Quoique ce dernier, j'en suis sûr, n'aura aucun souci avec ça, vu que son oncle l'est.

--

**Pov Remus :**

--

-"Peter, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment, s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Moony.

-Pas de souci. Je vais aller voir Hannah.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

-Alors ?

-Je suis allé voir Sirius et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est bi.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non. Mais vu comme il est devenu agressif quand j'en ai parlé, ça me parait évident.

-Évident mais pas certain…

-Allez Remus. Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas te faire de faux espoirs.

-Mmm, je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Je te comprends. Je ressentais la même chose quand Lily me repoussait. Je ne pouvais pas me dire qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais.

-Mais finalement, tu es arrivé à tes fins…

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas dit que ça se passe de la même façon pour toi, alors je t'en prie, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, tu risquerais d'en souffrir.

-Tu crois que si je lui disais que je suis gay, il le prendrait bien ? Peut-être que ça le ferait s'ouvrir…

-Je ne sais pas. Fais comme tu le sens. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il te jettera.

-Je vais aller le voir alors.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci, je vais en avoir besoin."

--

**PoV neutre : **

--

-"Sirius ?

-Vous avez décidé de tous venir m'emmerder ou quoi ?

-Euh… je…

-Excuse-moi, 'Mus, je suis à cran.

-Tu es mal à l'aise. Je te comprends…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es bi, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Oh, ne me réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu n'es pas obligé. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu sais la personne dont parlait James, celle qui lui a posé la question sur l'homosexualité. C'était moi.

-Toi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Parce que je suis… gay.

-Tu…

-Oui. Ça te gêne ?

-Non. Tu es sûr ?

-Que je le suis ? Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Pad', tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Enfin…

-Quoi ?

-Tu me promets d'en parler à personne ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je veux que tu me le promettes…

-Je te le promets. Mais sache que Prongs est au courant pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Alors, tu pourras lui en parler si tu veux, moi je n'en ai pas le courage.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne risque pas de lui répéter…

-Je… je suis…

-Bi ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien que tu l'ais dit. Je te laisse maintenant, tu dois vouloir rester seul.

-Oui. Merci."

--

**PoV Remus :**

--

-"Alors ?

-Oui.

-Il l'est ?

-Oui, je viens de te dire.

-Ça fait un bon point pour toi.

-Je croyais que je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs…

-Oui, mais le fait qu'il se soit confié à toi montre qu'il te fait confiance, plus qu'à moi.

-Peut-être, mais toi tu ne venais pas de lui avouer que tu es gay. C'est ça qui l'a fait s'ouvrir.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-Non, pas peut-être, c'est sûr.

-Même, on va tout faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-…

-Tu vois, on ignore s'il est attiré par toi ou non, donc, il faut agir.

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

-Tu verras bien…

-Prongs !

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi faire."

Oui, je te fais confiance James, mais j'ai quand même peur de ce que tu vas faire. Mais si tu arrives à faire que Sirius s'intéresse à moi - et même plus si possible - je promets de te vouer un culte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

--

**PoV Sirius :**

--

Je ne sais pas à quoi jouent James et Peter, mais ça fait une semaine qu'ils se débrouillent pour nous laisser seuls Remus et moi. Pas que ça me dérange, j'adore Moony, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. J'ai bien essayé de les interroger, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, du moins, aucune qui me satisfasse.

-"'Mus ?

-Mmm…

-Tu ne trouves pas que Prongs et Wormtail sont bizarre depuis quelques jours ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, ils trouvent toujours un moyen pour nous abandonner.

-Ça te gêne de devoir rester avec moi ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr, mais c'est étrange.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il essaie de nous caser ensemble ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben vu que t'es gay et que je suis bi, peut-être qu'il…

-Je ne pense pas. Euh…Tu vas trouver ma question bizarre mais ça te dérangerais beaucoup ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

-Non, non. De quoi tu parles ? Du fait que Prongs pourrait vouloir nous caser ensemble ? Ou du fait d'être ensemble ?

-…

-'Mus ?

-Les deux…

-Alors, d'abord, ce qui me gênerait dans la première proposition, ce n'est pas tant que Prongs veuille nous caser ensemble, mais plutôt qu'il s'occupe de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et… et pour la deuxième proposition, euh…

-Oui ?

-…

-Ça te gênerais tant que tu n'oses pas me le dire.

-NON ! Ça serait plutôt… le… le contraire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, là.

-Je… Tu… Je t'ai dit que je suis bi, mais il n'y a qu'un gars qui me plait…

-Ou…oui ?

-'Mus ?

-Mmm.

-C'est toi ce gars.

-Quel gars ?

-Celui qui me plaît…

-Je…

-Oui, tu me plais, Moony.

-Je ne… Je…

-Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-Si ! Si, tu me plais. Beaucoup même.

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-Pour moi, c'est plus que ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis a… am…amoureux de toi.

-Tu… m'aimes ?

-Oui."

Je sens mon cœur qui fait des cabrioles derrière ma cage thoracique. Il m'aime. Mon 'Mus m'aime. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, je l'embrasse me moquant pas mal du regard des autres élèves qui sont autour de nous dans le parc et qui nous regardent bizarrement. Je me fous de tout, tant que j'ai Moony près de moi et qu'il m'aime.

Il m'aime et je l'aime.

Nous nous aimons et c'est l'essentiel.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Prongs.

--

**PoV Remus :**

--

Sirius m'aime.

James, tu es mon dieu et je vais - dès que Sirius et moi aurons fini de nous embrasser - t'ériger une statue. Et je vais commencer à te vouer un véritable culte. Je suis sûr que Sirius sera un de tes plus fervents adorateurs…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Et comme disent nos amis germanophones "Ende gut, Alles gut", soit "Tout est bien qui fini bien". Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai eu besoin d'écrire en allemand, je l'ignore..._

_Sinon, j'ai essayé de limiter la guimauve. Je pense avoir réussi..._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu,_

_A bientôt ( j'espère )_

_Bises, Svet'_


End file.
